Talk:Appetite of a People-Pleaser/@comment-153.107.192.203-20180625035041/@comment-53539-20180625205620
"Noise" is generally considered not music, and most just would not buy that "song" if you must consider it. While what is good or bad is considered objective, note that there were better ways to make this song but the producer went with the lesser way. This is where the issue stems from. They had better and could do better, but didn't do better because they couldn't make this particular song work with the better options they had. So the potential of the song is limited. This is unfortunate, they had a English capable Vocaloid and one that could handle the range, but couldn't make it work despite it being better for the song then Flower. So the song is bad because of it was let down by its producer. But as I said, we don't expect AAA quality producers in Vocaloid very often so I think its excusable. We can talk about the low quality English, the issues with pitching, etc as these are negative traits at times and we can literally picture a better version of this song, if not with Nana whom they own but others like Diva or Ruby. We know from whats been said both these things are poor quality issues without knowing too much about music itself, thus someone who has taken no music theory but knows what say Wat has said on English, knows that this is a LQ English result for example. You can also look at Flower's vocal range and see if it clips out of that, its also poor. Opinions can be based on facts as well as personnel subjections. This reminds me of Wrecking Ball, as one of the criticisms towards it is Miley is often considered the wrong singer for the song. I think this is why this song has its critics such as myself, there is not many songs I can say "yeah... I can say how this would have been better" without getting a DAW out and doing re-mixing. It most certainly is not a flawless song with plenty of issues in it. @Ihavenoidea that's because most popular music is produced like a factory, many groups like the real Zola Project group, are musicians brought together to produce music that studios think will be a hit. The Group here in the UK the "Spice Girls" were a example of this. A lot of music though is produced just to have something all the time for the consumer market. There needs to be a constant flow of music produced to keep the music industry both relevant and stable. Hundreds of songs need to be produced each week to keep share holders and the like happy. This results in a lot of music that is just standard stuff. This also means when someone produces something standoutish, that song is also more likely to get popular because its different to the dribble constantly being produced. Its a similar theory in Vocaloid. Why are there so many songs I Vocaloid that are good? Easy; there are over 5,000 songs a month produced. IF you stand a blind man in front of a dart board and give him a endless supply of darts, sooner or later he will get a bull's eye, as is the theory. In other words, for every say 1,000 songs a good song is produced, then after 100,000 Vocaloid songs we have 100 good songs. I doubt its that extreme but you do see the point I'm making right? So yeah, there is a lot of bad songs, but because producers in the main stream market of music have access to high end equipment, experts, audio engineers, etc, etc, you basically have a average level of skill that's high. So the typical AAA song is at least able to be classified on a certain degree as "good" and producers who mess up basics like mixing don't tend to be relied upon. Likewise the pressure to produce that much musical content also results in demand being so high a lot of "cheating" goes on. If you know or remember the KAT-Tun incident you know a Vocaloid song was basically stolen for use by the band by one of its producer's for their album "Change Ur World". Its likely they thought such a obscure song would go unnoticed, or this was a publicity stunt, but if its the first... You can see why it would happen. ITs not uncommon for things to be re-used from past songs to speed things up or for samples to be taken from other sources to produce something new. The song "Ice Ice Baby" also took the baseline from "Under Pressure" and the result was Bowie was owed royalties because they used the baseline which had to be settled in court.